wizworfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
Courses Apparition Apparition is an optional twelve-week course offered at Hogwarts, as its name suggests, learning how to Apparate. The class begins shortly after the Christmas Holidays and is offered to student who are seventeen, or who will turn seventeen during the school year, and costs 1 Dinar and 2 Galleons. It is taught by the Ministry of Magic employee Wilkie Twycross. Twycross teaches the "Three D's of Apparition":Destination, Determination, and Deliberation. At the end of the class, those who passed the test received a license to Apparate. Those who splinched themselves, even in a minor way, would be forced to retake the test. Arithmancy Arithmancy is a Hogwarts subject taught by Professor Vector. It comes from the Greek arithmo, meaning "nunmber" and mancy, meaning "prophecy." It is a more accurate (or at least more accepted) way of predicting the future, similar to an obscure but existing hobby of numerology - the belief that number patterns existing in real life can be calculated to give information regarding the future. This would make it a more sensible version of Divination, in that it does the same thing through more appropriate or exacting means. Art Art is an extra-curriculum course taught at Hogwarts by Minerva McGonagall, the Headmaster. The class is accessible only to third year student and above. Astronomy Astronomy is a subject taught at Hogwarts. It is a required subject for first through fifth years; it can be dropped in the sixth year. It is taught by Professor Sinistra. Astronomy is taught at night in the tallest tower of the school, the Astronomy Tower. Astronomy is also the only field of study at Hogwarts which has a direct equivalent in the Muggle world. Known student activities include learning the names of stars, constellations and planets, as well as their location and movements, and describing the environments of planets and moons. Astronomy classes take place in the Astronomy Tower and include sky observations sessions with telescopes (each student has to buy one of his/her own). Study of Ancient Runes The Study of Ancient Runes is an elective course at Hogwarts, that can be taken by student third year and above. It is taught by Professor Bathsheda Babbling. Ancient Runes is a mostly theoretical subject that studies the ancient runic scripts of magic. Headmasters Armando Dippet Professor Armando Dippet was a former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the predecessor of Albus Dumbledore in the post. He was a "nearly bald and somewhat feeble" man, and his portrait hangs in the Headmaster's office. He is featured on a Chocolate Frog Card. Hogwarts Castle Astronomy Tower The Astronomy Tower is the tallest tower at Hogwarts Castle surrounded by a parapet and turret. It is where the students study the stars and planets through their telescopes in Astronomy lessons with Professor Aurora Sinistra. This is usually done at midnight where the stars are best seen. Talking Gargoyles The Barking Mad Male Gargoyle is one of the talking gargoyles. It is located on a balcony on the fourth floor of the castle. It randomly spouts nonsense, or repeatedly insists that it can not speak. Like the others, casting Incendio on the gargoyle will cause it to breathe fire.